


This Love Is Ours [Oneshot]

by OhFlower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Jongin loves Kyungsoo, KaiDi, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo is the boss, M/M, Romance, True Love, dika
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFlower/pseuds/OhFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo ama a Kai, no importa lo que los demás digan o piensen. El mundo entero puede quitarles todo, pero su amor... es amor siempre será suyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Is Ours [Oneshot]

El despertador suena ruidosamente haciendo que abra mis ojos muy despacio, la luz que se cuela por la ventana me fastidia, y mucho. Llevo mi brazo derecho hacia el rostro intentando protegerme y mi visión se va aclarando. El aparato infernal no deja de sonar, con un golpe fuerte hago que se calle.

Aparto las sábanas de mi cuerpo y de mala gana me levanto. Mis pies se mueven por si solos hasta el baño, la imagen que me devuelve el espejo, dentro, produce una mueca en mi rostro.

Mi cabello está hecho un desastre, parece como si mil aves hubieran revoloteado en él y mi rostro tiene una marca del lado en que dormí. Horrible. Lo más seguro es que, si me vieras, te reirías. Por su puesto, luego yo te lo haría pagar.

Una enorme y sincera sonrisa se apodera de mi rostro, de esas que sólo salen cuando pienso en ti. Incluso yo me sorprendo de verme sonreír, no es algo que haga normalmente; pero es tan natural cuando tú estás en mis pensamientos.

Me aseo rápidamente y procedo a desayunar, tan solo jugo y unos panqueques, no tengo demasiada hambre. Ansiedad, de eso sí que tengo un montón. Unos ladridos y refunfuños a mí alrededor me recuerdan que no sólo yo debo comer.

—Sí, sí, ya sé —les digo mientras me paro y voy en busca del alimento para mascotas, ellos me siguen como los cachorros emocionados y llenos de vitalidad que son—. No me he olvidado de ustedes.

Nuestros 'bebés' me miran como diciendo  _“Claro Kyungsoo, lo que tú digas”_ . Claramente saben que no había recordado darles de comer. Involuntariamente hago un puchero por su mirada recriminadora, les sirvo el alimento mientras pongo cara de arrepentimiento. Monggu se acerca y lame mi mano, los demás lo siguen; al parecer ya se contentaron. Me recuerdan tanto a ti.

Reviso el reloj y aún voy a tiempo. Con una última mirada hacia ellos, tomo las llaves de la casa y mi suéter, dispuesto a ir a otro día de agobiante trabajo.

—Ya saben que Suho vendrá a cuidarlos en unas horas —los abrazo y acaricio sus pelajes por no sé cuánto tiempo, con ellos el tiempo desaparece— Nos vemos, niños.

Salgo a prisa, el tiempo con los cachorros fue más del esperado. Corro hasta la estación de buses lo más rápido que puedo y logro llegar antes de que el bus parta. Gracias a los dioses, detestaría tener que esperar al siguiente y llegar tarde al trabajo. Suspiro agotado y me siento, busco los auriculares y los llevo a mis oídos. Necesito que la música calme mis nervios y logre centrarme.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta, ya he llegado a mi destino. A punta de empujones y disculpas logro bajarme. Un auto propio no me vendría nada mal en este momento. Una risa escapa de mis labios al recordar cuando me propusiste comprar uno y me negué. Justo ahora estarías diciendo  _“Te lo dije, Kyunggie. Te dije que necesitaríamos un auto en el futuro”._

Camino las cuadras que me restan hasta llegar al edificio en el que trabajo, o en el que soy esclavo, ése sería el término más adecuado. Pero no me importa ser esclavo, todo sea por nosotros, por demostrarles a ellos que puedo. Por demostrarles que podemos, aún sin su ayuda.

Llego y en la puerta, como todos los días, está Jinki. Me ve y sonríe haciendo un gesto como saludo, lo saludo igual, Jinki es de las pocas personas que me agradan en este lugar. A penas voy entrando unos pasos hacia el interior y veo a Naeun, ella hace un gesto de desprecio torciendo los labios, espera arruinar mi mañana, como siempre.

Pero hoy no le daré ese gusto, este día es demasiado especial como para permitir que ella lo arruine. Sigo mi trayecto sin prestarle más atención de la que merece. Ni a ella ni a los que me miran mal. Personas sin vida que se creen con el derecho de juzgar a los demás.

¿Qué si me gustan los hombres? A ellos no les afecta, porque preferiría tomar agua del inodoro antes que posar mis ojos en alguno de ellos. ¿Qué si soy gay? Por lo menos yo vivo mi vida tranquilo, amando a la misma persona desde hace siete años y que conozco desde toda la vida. Por lo menos yo decido vivir mi sexualidad en privacidad, en la intimidad de mi cuarto y con fidelidad hacia la persona que amo.

Si eso, para ellos o la sociedad entera, es reprochable, no me importa. Soy total y completamente feliz así como estoy. Nada va a cambiar solo porque ellos no estén a gusto con sus vidas y deseen joder la de los demás.

Me paro frente al ascensor, hasta que este se abre y logro entrar, seguido de varias personas indeseables. Nunca me han gustado los ascensores, siento que me sofocan. El silencio dentro es tan incómodo. Si estuvieras aquí, lo más seguro es que nos estaríamos burlando de las expresiones en sus rostros.

La mayoría parece que tuviera un palo metido en el... Una pequeña risilla malvada se escapa antes de que pueda controlarla. Uno que otro me mira pero no les hago caso. Me centro en pensar en ti, aunque me gustaría que en este momento mi tiempo te perteneciera a ti, no es así. Justo ahora, mi tiempo es de ellos.

Llego al piso en el que trabajo y, cuando me dispongo a salir, todos lo hacen pareciendo una estampida de vacas locas. Me empujan y golpean al salir y ni siquiera se detienen a disculparse. Idiotas. Me muerdo el labio inferior para evitar proferirles un testamento de insultos habidos y por haber.

“ _No preocupes a tu pequeña y hermosa mente. Las personas arrojan piedras a todo lo que brilla”_ , esas siempre fueron tus palabras para calmarme y resuenan en mi cabeza. Una vez más, las tomaré en cuenta y me controlaré, aun si lo único que quiero hacer es arrancarles la cabeza a esa bola de tarados.

A paso lento me dirijo hasta el pequeño espacio que funciona como mi oficina y a mi ordenador, encendiéndolo. Otro día más de ajetreada labor, pero es lo que hay y no me quejaré. A tu padre le encantaría verme renunciar, pero no le daré esa satisfacción. Así como tú no lo hiciste con el mío. No les daremos el gusto. No, señor.

Incluso al día de hoy, no logro entender cómo es que siguen empeñados en separarnos. Se podría pensar que después de cinco años ya se habrían rendido, pero al parecer no lo han hecho.

¿Tan difícil es para ellos aceptar que nuestro amor es verdadero? ¿Por qué no pueden aceptar nuestra felicidad? ¿Por qué se empeñan en poner piedras en nuestro camino a cada paso que damos?

Cuando decidimos contarles que estábamos enamorados y llevábamos dos años de relación, sabíamos que se sorprenderían, molestarse incluso. Las relaciones amorosas entre dos chicos, en nuestra sociedad, no son bien vistas.

Pero confiábamos en que, al ser nuestros padres y saber que nosotros nos conocíamos desde que éramos bebés, lo aceptarían. Qué ingenuos fuimos. No sólo no lo aceptaron, quisieron obligarnos a separarnos, querían obligarnos a terminar. No les funcionó porque nos veíamos a escondidas.

Recuerdo que, por defender nuestro amor, fui contra la voluntad de mi padre por primera vez, también fue la primera vez que él me golpeó. Tú estabas tan enfadado que ni siquiera temías enfrentarte a él, decías que nadie en este mundo tenía el derecho de lastimarme. Ni siquiera el hombre que me engendró. Me costó bastante controlarte y que no cometieras una locura.

Nunca te lo dije pero, cuando reaccionaste así, me sentí más amado y valioso que nunca. Tú, un chico de apenas 19 años, queriendo ir contra un hombre de 40 y con poder. Nada bueno hubiera salido de eso.

Ese mismo día nos escapamos juntos. Abandonamos todo con tal de vivir nuestro amor lejos de quienes nos lo impedían. Logramos sacar una buena cantidad de dinero antes de que congelaran nuestras cuentas y cancelaran las tarjetas. Creían que con eso nos harían volver.

Gran error, eso nos reafirmó en nuestro deseo de estar juntos y lejos de ellos.

— ¡Hey, Do! —gritan a mi derecha, antes de que un avión de papel pase cerca de mi rostro— ¡Atrápalo!

Otra vez es ese idiota de Moonkyu, les gusta molestarme la vida, debería trabajar en lugar de fastidiarme. Luego se queja de que lo regañen. Le envío una mirada fastidiada y vuelvo mi vista hacia el ordenador. Hoy me toca corregir varias notas del periódico antes de que sean publicadas mañana, además tengo que escribir la sección de cocina y escribir el capítulo de ‘What If’, que debe ser publicado en dos días.

Son varias tareas, pero nada comparado con lo que tú debes estar pasando. Tú también estás sufriendo tu propio infierno, eso lo sé. Mi padre se encargó de hacérmelo saber.

No te lo dije, pero sé que no hacía falta, tú ya sabías que era tu padre el que impedía que consiguiera trabajo. A duras penas, ambos logramos terminar nuestras carreras. Gracias, también, a la ayuda de nuestros hermanos. Ellos, por lo menos, aceptaron nuestro romance con el tiempo, a pesar de no estar muy contentos con el hecho de que nos fugáramos.

Las horas pasan lentamente, hasta parece que el minutero no quisiera avanzar. Ya he avanzado gran parte de What If, ahora debo imprimir unas hojas y sacar copias por que el señor Lee así lo demanda, maldito viejo cascarrabias. Lo aguanto nada más porque es el jefe de sección. Si por mí fuera, le daría su merecido.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, no hay papel. Pareciera que, siempre que es mi turno de usar la maldita copiadora, algo falta. Refunfuñando, me veo obligado a buscar el bendito papel. Ya lo tengo conmigo pero, ¿sabes qué sucede ahora? No hay tinta. Qué calvario. Jongin, no sabes cuánta falta me hace oír tus palabras de aliento. Pero falta poco, sólo unas horas más. Puedo resistir. Lo haré.

La hora del almuerzo ha llegado. No tengo hambre, pero comeré porque sé que odias que me salte las comidas. El almuerzo de hoy será en tu nombre, lo disfrutaré, por ti. Busco una mesa apartada, comeré solo como siempre, no hay novedad en eso. La esquina derecha, mi lugar favorito, está vacía.

Camino hasta ahí con la bandeja de comida en mis manos, un poco de pollo al vapor con especias, arroz y puré. Comida saludable y deliciosa. Si vieras mi comida, ya estarías salivando y devorándote mi pollo. Siempre he creído que podrías llegar a amar más al pollo que a mí. Por eso es que aprendí mil recetas de cocina con pollo, siempre debo ir un paso adelante.

Me río y noto que hay un grupo de chicas observándome. Las miro e inmediatamente se voltean fingiendo que no me veían. Estúpidas niñas huecas. No tienen nada bueno que hacer en su miserable existencia. En un par de minutos más, ya he terminado mi almuerzo y debo volver al trabajo. Sobreviví a la primera mitad, puedo con la segunda.

Mi boca se abre y un bostezo enorme sale, el cuello me duele y mis ojos lagrimean pidiendo un descanso de la PC. Me estiro y mis huesos crujen, mis músculos están agarrotados y dedos entumecidos de tanto teclear. Ya casi son las cuatro, tan solo dos horas más. Sólo dos.

El capítulo está listo, las correcciones hechas y la receta de mañana, lista para ser puesta en práctica. Mis ojos vagan hasta el reloj en la pared. ¡Ya es hora! Guardo todos los archivos, envío lo correspondiente a donde deben ir, cierro los programas y apago el computador. No quiero que nada se escape de mis manos y luego me regañen o perder el trabajo. No pagan mucho pero nos sirve.

Tomo mis cosas y corro hacia el elevador, una gran sonrisa en mi rostro al saber que no falta nada para que llegue el momento que he esperado por dos años. Tan solo Chaerim está en el elevador, lo agradezco infinitamente. A ella no le agrado pero no es grosera, sabe lo que son el respeto y la madurez.

Salgo y, en mi apurado camino, me despido de Jinki, él sabe que hoy no tengo tiempo para charlar. Hoy no puedo perder tiempo. Este día es demasiado importante y especial.

Como si estuviera en una maratón, corro hasta la estación de autobuses. El bus aún no a partido y puedo tranquilamente escoger dónde sentarme. Esta vez me sitúo cerca a la salida, me recuesto en el respaldo y reviso en mi bolso. Ahí está. Aquello que me diste hace dos años, antes de marcharte, la pregunta sin respuesta que hoy por fin sería revelada. 

Sonrío y acaricio aquella pequeña caja. Desde que te fuiste ni siquiera fui capaz de sacarlo de su caja. Sigue intacto, a la espera de ti. Así como yo lo estoy. Como lo he estado desde hace 730 días, 6 horas, 2o minutos y 35 segundos.

El bus se detiene y mi corazón igual. Mi respiración se entrecorta y luego mi sangre bombea con toda su fuerza. La emoción se aglomera en mi sin que pueda detenerla. Me bajo con pasos temblorosos y camino mirando hacia todos lados.

Sólo segundos pasan antes de que logre verte atravesar aquellas puertas de vidrio. Nuestras miradas se conectan, tú sonríes y siento que jamás he sido más feliz en mi vida. He extrañado tanto tu sonrisa. Mis ojos se humedecen y, sin importarme quién pueda ver, corro hasta ti y te abrazo con toda la fuerza que tengo. Tus brazos me rodean y me elevas de mis pies dándome vueltas. Me aferro a ti como mi salvavidas, porque eso es lo que eres, Jongin.

Nos separamos un poco y no puedo evitar que algunas lágrimas se resbalen de mis ojos al volver a verte, de volver a tenerte frente a mí sano y salvo. Con la certeza de que nunca más te dejaré ir.

—Hola, Kyunggie —dices y me brindas esa sonrisa deslumbrante que me derrite por dentro.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Jongin —digo a través de mis lágrimas y tragando el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta. Más lágrimas caen y me aferro a ti como si mi vida dependiera de eso, escondiendo mi rostro en tu cuello—. Te extrañé tanto.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor —me aprietas a tu cuerpo y yo inhalo ese aroma tan tuyo, sintiendo que todo vuelve a estar en su lugar. Las piezas del rompecabezas están completas—. Pero ya estamos juntos de nuevo, no llores. Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, te ves feo.

—Jongin —reprendo suavemente, riendo aún con lágrimas en mis mejillas. Siempre sabes cómo calmarme.

Te amo tanto que este tiempo sin tí fue tan duro. No puedo creer que mi padre moviera sus influencias para hacer que te enlistaras en la milicia. Él quería separarnos a toda costa, lo logró momentáneamente, pero eso no hizo que volviera a su lado. Él creyó que contigo lejos yo abandonaría esta “etapa” como él le llama, qué mal por él. Lo único que logró es que yo no pueda perdonarlo.

Sin embargo, debo darle las gracias por esto. Porque este tiempo sin tí, me demostró que te amo más de lo que imaginas y que no hay otra cosa en el mundo que yo quiera más, que no seas tú.

—Jongin —llamo con suavidad— ¿Recuerdas lo que me diste antes de irte?

Tú sonríes y me miras con tanto amor y ternura, que yo sé que lo que estoy a punto de hacer es lo absolutamente correcto.

—¿Ya tienes la respuesta? —preguntas con tranquilidad, pero sé que en fondo no puedes evitar estar nervioso. Rebusco dentro de mi bolsa y saco aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo que me acompañó durante tu ausencia.

—Toma —estiro la mano y te la devuelvo con rostro serio— Yo no puedo tenerla más, ya no.

—Kyungsoo... —comienzas a decir, sorprendido, nervioso y, me atrevería a decir, decepcionado. Te interrumpo sonriendo.

—Ya no, porque eres tú quien debe ponerlo en mi dedo. —tu expresión cambia y ahora sólo veo esperanza y alegría.

—Eso quiere decir que...

—Sí, Jongin. Acepto casarme contigo —te sonrío y tú haces lo mismo mientras te abalanzas a mis labios. Nunca me cansaré de tus besos—. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —abandonas mis labios y salpicas besos por todo mi rostro, sacándome unas cuántas risitas—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Kyungsoo. Nunca sabrás cuánto significas para mí, Kyunggie. Tú eres el latido de mi corazón, aunque suene cursi, y sé que odias la cursilería, pero es la verdad.

—Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo —y es cierto, te amo con todo mi ser, Jongin—. Por eso no me importa dónde nos casemos o vivamos. Si es a tu lado, yo voy a dónde sea.

—He oído que Canadá es un gran lugar para casarse.

—Entonces Canadá será —digo solemne y feliz—. Por mí nos casamos debajo de un puente, el lugar es lo de menos. Mientras sea contigo con quién me case.

—¡Por supuesto que será conmigo! —gruñes, posesivo. Te vez tan sexy cuando lo haces— Eres mío y no te comparto.

Una gran risa escapa de ambos y nos besamos. Nos besamos con todo el amor que sentimos. Nuestros labios se reencuentran después de tanto y se re descubren, volviendo a sentirse, a fundirse y complementarse.

No importa si la sociedad nos desaprueba, los prejuicios son de ellos y no nos afecta. No importa si nuestros padres están en contra y nos quitan el dinero, podemos arreglárnoslas sin ellos. Desde siempre el dinero ha sido suyo, no lo queremos. No importa nada más que tú y yo, nada más que nuestro amor.

Todo lo demás puede ser suyo, pero este amor... este amor es nuestro. Y vamos a disfrutarlo hasta el final de nuestros días. Porque este amor nos pertenece, Jongin. Este amor es nuestro. Única y exclusivamente nuestro. Y nunca morirá.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuestro siempre amado KaiSoo lleno de fluff. Me encanta el fluff, qué puedo decirles xD
> 
> No olviden dejar su amor en forma de kudos o comentarios.
> 
> Kisses and hugs!


End file.
